Blind
by hermin22
Summary: Hermione meets an old lady and ends up in the rooms of her head of house. The summery sucks, but the story is cute ;
1. Chapter 1

Blind

The sun started losing its power, but it was still enough to warm the soil, even in the Scottish highlands. The start of term was usually quiet. All pupils acted as if they were still on holiday. An attitude Hermione never had understood, nor ever would understand.

It was the third of September and Hermione sat outside, under her favorite tree, trying to read ahead in Potions, when a lone figure coming down the hill caught her attention. Hermione didn't know what, but something seemed to be amiss. Suddenly the figure stopped walking and turned, making a few steps in one direction only to stop again and head into another. Hermione slowly got up, hoping to catch a better sight of the figure and maybe see who it was, then decided to walk a little closer when she couldn't and recognized the figure as an old woman. It was very uncommon to see another adult, apart from the teachers, on the Hogwarts grounds and Hermione carefully kept on walking. She didn't mean to pry , but when she had a better look at the old lady, it became obvious that she was thoroughly disorientated.

She didn't seem to notice Hermione, who was only a few meters away now, and it started to unnerve the girl.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

The old woman turned to Hermione, but looked right through her. "Oh hello. Yes, I seem to be a little lost. Could you point me into the direction of the lake?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione answered politely and pointed the way.

"I am sorry, but I fear my vision is temporarily impaired."

"Oh, I am sorry. Would you like me to walk you down?" She was blind. Well, that explained a lot.

The elder woman smiled happily. "That would be very kind of you. Is it far from here?"

"A three-minute-walk, I'd say. Can you manage that?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Oh yes." She reached out, roughly into Hermione's direction.

The young witch took a step forward, taking the elder woman's arm. "Is that all right?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine," she replied gratefully.

They slowly started walking and Hermione made sure to navigate them around uneven spots on the ground.

"What house are you in?" the elder woman asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm in Gryffindor."

The old woman drew them to a halt and turned her head to Hermione. "Of course, you are. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why's that?"

Smiling, she answered, "You were so kind to offer help to someone in need. Obviously Gryffindor."

"I think it has more to do with good manners than with being a Gryffindor," Hermione objected, causing the elder woman to smile. "Any way, your help is greatly appreciated. I was in dear need of a walk and some fresh air."

"Isn't it dangerous to walk around the grounds when you can't see? I mean, you could have ended up in the lake," Hermione chided gently.

"Oh no. I spent so many years here, I would have found my way eventually."

Hermione chose not to comment. It was highly doubtful that she would have found her way.

Having reached the banks of the lake, Hermione asked," We are here. Is there a special place you want to go to?"

The old woman shook her head. "Well, it's been such a long time since I was here last."

"There is a bench just a few steps from here," Hermione described the scenery.

"That sounds lovely. These old bones could do with a little rest."

"That's what we'll do then." She lead the nice lady to the bench and helped her sit.

A small groan escaped her mouth and Hermione wondered how old the woman beside her might be. She looked somewhat familiar, but the young witch was sure they'd never met before.

"Thank you, my dear. I hope I am not keeping you. My daughter would never forgive me." She didn't let go of Hermione's hand while talking and Hermione didn't mind. She supposed for someone who couldn't see, it must be soothing to feel the presence of another human being.

"No, no," Hermione reassured. "My homework is finished." Homework was not meant to pile up.

"Who is your daughter?" she asked, her curiosity taking the better of her.

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Emma McGonagall."

"McGonagall?"

The old woman smiled amused, hearing the shocked voice. "The very same. You can call me Emma, of course. You sound a little shocked," Emma's voice sounded clearly amused.

"Oh well, I didn't… I…"

"You didn't think your old professor would have an even older mother?" she smiled.

"Something like that," Hermione admitted. To be honest, she always thought that her professor didn't have any family left.

Emma patted her young companion's arm. "A mistake easy to make. My daughter is a very private person and it would have surprised me if you'd known."

"As a teacher at Hogwarts you have very little privacy. I think it is understandable that she wants to protect the little privacy she has." Hermione pondered about the new information before asking, "Are you staying for a longer visit?"

"If you want to put it that way, I guess I am. I've had some problems with my eyes and needed to get them treated at St. Mungo's. I've put it off for too long."

She smiled gently when she felt Hermione's hand upon her own, asking, "Are you better now?"

"Yes, thank you, darling. It can take from two weeks to two months, though, until I'll be able to see again. Hence my stay here. Minerva thinks I can't take care of myself alone at the moment."

"If you were my mother, I'd rather have an eye on you as well," Hermione agreed, causing Emma to sigh.

"Yes, yes. It is reasonable, but when you're used to leading an independent life, it is quite an unpleasant change to be such a burden," the older woman admitted, sounding a little sad.

"You are no burden and I am sure Professor McGonagall doesn't think that either. Maybe you need to change your point of view. You should think of your stay here as a holiday and an opportunity to spend some quality time with your daughter," Hermione tried to comfort her companion.

Emma's face lit up a little and she squeezed Hermione's hand. "And I have met you. You have no idea how much our little talk means to me. You truly make an old woman happy. I couldn't have stayed in Minerva's quarters any longer."

The young Gryffindor blushed a little. "I'm enjoying our chat very much as well."

The elder woman smiled happily. "Oh it is sweet of you to say that."

"I mean it," Hermione assured. "How did you convince your daughter to let you wander off on your own? I still think it is quite dangerous."

Emma looked caught and Hermione sighed audibly. "You did tell her, didn't you?"

Her question was met with silence. "Oh Emma, she will be beside herself with worry by now. Let me send her a Patronus."

"You can cast that spell?" Emma asked surprised. "It is quite advanced."

"Yes, I can," Hermione confirmed. "May I cast it now?"

"Oh very well," the old witch agreed unhappily. "If you must."

Sending her Patronus off, Hermione turned to her companion again, taking in her woeful expression. "I am sorry. I really am, but I have two friends who tend to get themselves into trouble. I know how it feels to be worried sick."

"You are right, of course," Emma agreed. "I am just sad to end our chat. It does get a little lonely, being locked up inside with nobody to talk to. Minerva does her best to entertain me, but I am sure you know how busy she is."

Hermione patted the hand in hers sympathetically. "I understand, but now that I know that you're here, I could stop by and visit, if you'd like that."

"You are such a sweet girl, but I am sure you have better things to do than spending your time with an old woman."

"Oh nonsense. I enjoy your company. I will come by and see you soon," Hermione reassured her.

"Well, I am looking forward to it." The wrinkled face lit up again.

"I see you have met my utterly irresponsible and unreasonable mother," an irritated voice from behind them stated.

"Hello, Professor. Yes, I've met your lovely mother," Hermione tried to ease the tension.

Professor McGonagall snorted and the old woman beside Hermione laughed and blindly reached out to pat the girl's cheek. "You are a darling."

Hermione covered the wrinkled hand on her cheek with her own and brought it down, but didn't let go.

"After having spent the time I would have needed to get my work done, searching for you, I'd appreciate if we could head back now. Otherwise Miss Granger won't get her surely well written paper back." Hermione knew from the tone of her professor's voice that the lecture would follow in private.

Emma sighed. "Of course, Minerva. I am sorry."

Hermione stood and aided the elder witch in doing the same. Minerva rounded the bench and took her mother's arm.

"Are you coming with us or will you stay here?" Emma asked.

The girl bent her arm, to provide more support, never letting the hand in hers go. "I am going as well."

Professor McGonagall nodded sharply. "Very well."

The walk up to the castle was silent and Hermione could tell that Emma was getting tired. She was walking more slowly the further they went and leaned onto the women to her sides a little more.

Having finally reached Professor McGonagall's quarters Emma felt her way from Hermione's hand up to her cheek and leaned in to place a small kiss there. "Thank you, my dear girl. I've enjoyed your company immensely."

Instinctively, Hermione leaned forward and pulled the old woman carefully into a one armed hug. "And I yours. Take care and have a little rest. You look tired."

Emma nodded and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Thank you very much, Miss Granger. Your help was highly appreciated."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knocked tentatively on her professor's door and waited until a thoroughly exhausted looking Professor McGonagall opened it.

"Good evening, Professor. I am here to visit Mrs. McGonagall." Hermione was a bit nervous to ask entrance into the professor's private quarters, but she had promised that she'd visit.

"That is very kind of you, but I fear my mother is a little unwell after her adventure yesterday. It would be…"

A voice from inside interrupted her. "Minerva? Is that Hermione? Lead her through," she called.

Sighing, Professor McGonagall lowered her head. "Please come in, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked guilty. She didn't mean to disturb. "I am sorry, Professor," she whispered.

Minerva looked up. "Oh no, Miss Granger. You've done nothing wrong."

She led her charge through the sitting room to what must have been a guestroom. From the door she saw Emma lying on the bed.

"Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's me," Hermione confirmed.

"Please, come in. I think there is a chair beside my bed." She held both her hands out in greeting and looked truly happy about her visitor.

"Hello," Hermione greeted, taking both hands and squeezing them gently, before letting go of the woman's left hand and sitting down. "How are you doing? Professor McGonagall said you are not feeling very well."

"Oh I'm fine, – just a little peachy. When you are as old as I am you learn to take the days as they come. Now, tell my daughter to go and work."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. She'd never heard someone talk like that about her favorite professor. "Mrs. McGonagall! Every first year knows that no one tells Professor McGonagall what to do."

"Is that so?" Emma asked amused and reminded the girl, "and it is Emma, darling."

Unseen by the elder woman, Hermione moved uncomfortably on the chair. "I… that sounds a little disrespectful."

"Nonsense." She waved the girl's worry away with her left hand. "But if you prefer, how about Aunt Emma, or thinking of my age, Granny Emma?"

"Oh hm, Granny Emma, then?" Hermione asked shyly.

"My fist grandchild. Well done, Minerva!" The old woman teased, sounding very pleased with her new title.

"Mother!" Minerva rebuked. "Miss Granger, I apologize for my mother's appalling behavior."

"Being talked of as your daughter is an honor and not at all appalling," Hermione answered gently, not looking at her head of house.

The stern woman's features softened and there was a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Relax, Minerva, and now go and do your work." Emma sounded less teasing now and more like the worried mother she was.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva asked for a permission she didn't need.

The girl turned to look at her Professor and smiled reassuringly. "We'll be fine."

"Very well. Call me if you need anything." She didn't want to burden her young charge with the care of her mother.

"We will. Don't worry," Hermione soothed and watched her teacher nodding and leaving the room.

"Now, my darling, tell me about your day," Emma drew her visitor's attention back to her. "Your visit is of course highly appreciated, but if at all, I had expected you earlier."

"I meant to come earlier, but I wanted to finish my Transfiguration homework first. It was more difficult than I expected." While working on the assignment she had wondered how her friends would cope with the homework. She suspected that sooner or later she'd have to help them.

"Is she pushing you too hard with work load? Shall I have a word with her? You are children and need free time as well." Sometimes she was worried that her daughter asked as much of her pupils as she asked of herself.

"Oh no, please don't." Hermione was petrified that Emma would talk to her daughter on her behalf. "She always gives us a few days for an assignment like that, but I don't like to get my concentration broken, so I usually do it all at once."

"I see." She really did see. She saw so much of a girl she once raised. "You are very much like my daughter, you know? She was the same when she was young and still is, I suppose."

Hermione was grateful that Emma wasn't able to see her blush. "Thank you."

The old woman squeezed the hand she still held in her right. "You like her, hm? She talks very highly of you, too."

A bright smile graced the young witch's face.

"Oh but what an awful host I've been, not offering you anything! Would you like tea, my dear? I'll get Minerva…"

"No, please." She really had disturbed the professor's evening enough as it was. "I'd love a cup of tea, but please, I can get it myself."

"Very well," Emma agreed.

"Dobby?" The girl asked into the room.

A small plop announced the elf's arrival. "Yes, mistress Hermione?" He looked as happy as always and Hermione smiled at him.

"Would you mind getting tea for Mrs. McGonagall and me?"

The little elf was still overjoyed by the fact that Hermione always asked so kindly. He was a free elf, after all. "Dobby would be delighted to get the ladies tea."

"Thank you so much, Dobby. Ginger and lemon for me and …?"

"The same for me, please," Emma finished the sentence, pleased that Hermione treated the elf so well.

"Oh hang on, Dobby, I'll ask Professor McGonagall if she'd like a cup as well." Turning to Emma she said, "I'll be right back."

Hermione quietly went into the sitting room and found her stern Head of House at the desk near the window, fast asleep upon what looked liked essays. What now? She didn't want to wake the woman, but she couldn't leave her like this either or she'd awake with a horrible pain in the neck.

Hoping the professor wouldn't wake, Hermione drew her wand and carefully lifted the sleeping woman onto the sofa in front of the fire. Minerva stirred slightly, before cuddling deeper into the cushions. Relieved, Hermione covered her with the tartan quilt she found on the nearby chair and quietly left the room again.

"I am back," she said, to let Emma know she was in the room again. "Thank you, Dobby, the Professor doesn't want tea."

"Dobby's right back, Miss Hermione." Another plop and he was gone.

The young witch sat down and instinctively reached for Emma's hand.

"Minerva doesn't want a cup of tea?" she asked unbelievingly.

"She is asleep. I found her with her head on her desk and levitated her onto the sofa," Hermione explained.

Emma nodded. "Well done, darling. I wish she'd rest more, but she never stops working."

*plop* "Here's your tea, Miss Hermione and Mrs. McGonagall."

"Thank you very much," the elder woman said kindly.

Hermione took the tray from the little elf and put it on the floor. "Thank you so much, Dobby."

"You's very welcome." He turned to Emma and explained, "Miss Hermione is my friend."

"She's my friend as well," Emma said and brought Hermione's hand up to place a little kiss on the back of it.

The young girl was touched and gently returned the gesture. "That I am."

Both women were so caught up in their little moment that they didn't notice Dobby's leaving.

"Would you like to sit up while drinking your tea?"

"Oh yes." She pushed herself upright, wincing in discomfort when her old bones snapped into place.

Hermione looked worried, but didn't comment. Seeing that her friend tried to arrange the pillows behind her to support her back while sitting up, she said, "Hang on, I'll help you."

With a flick of her wand the rather flat pillows began to grow until they were big enough to support Emma's back.

"Thank you, darling," the old woman said, resettling into the soft cushions.

Hermione reached down to get the tea and handed a cup to her friend. "Here you go," she said, leading Emma's hand to the cup. "It is half full and cool enough to drink."

Sipping her own tea, Hermione leaned back into her chair, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Tell me a bit about yourself?" Emma asked.

"Oh um, Granny Emma, there is not much to tell you, I'm afraid. I guess I'm a bit of a bore."

"You're not!" the elder woman protested. "You certainly don't bore me."

"Thank you, but there is really not much to tell you. I am Muggle-born and live with my parents in a small village near London. I love books and loathe unfairness."

"How do you look?"

"Oh well, I have bushy brown hair and brown eyes. I am what one usually calls a bookworm and overall not really pretty."

"Oh I do think you are selling yourself short! I know you're a very bright and caring young woman and I am sure you are pretty as well!" Emma couldn't believe what a low self-image the girl had of herself.

"Enjoy the thought as long as you can't see for yourself," Hermione replied dryly.

"I am longing for the day I see your pretty face. You will come again to see me, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course, I will. What else would you do here all day?" The question was rhetorical, but Emma decided to answer anyway.

"I do have the most interesting day! I wake up and have breakfast and rest, talk to Minerva during lunch and rest, rest some more and have dinner, talk to Minerva and sleep. I am not sure I'll be able to fit you into that time schedule!"

Both woman shared a good laugh, happy that conversation flew so effortless between them.

"Honestly, I am terribly bored, especially in the mornings when Minerva needs to teach." Emma handed Hermione her empty cup. "I normally read or knit to pass time, but sadly that is out of question."

Hermione gave her friend the refilled cup and said, "I think I have an idea to make your mornings more interesting, but I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore first."

"So? What do you have in mind?" The old woman asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you. It will be a surprise."

Emma's face lit up. "I love surprises!"

The merry chatter went on until Emma yawned and Hermione realized how late it was.

"I need to go now. It is almost curfew and you are tired." Seeing the older woman's face fall, she added, "I promise I will be back tomorrow."

"It has been such a wonderful evening. I can't thank you enough for spending your time with an old woman like me."

"Stop saying that you're old! You have very many years to come and I enjoyed the evening as much as you. You are Granny Emma after all. Grandchildren usually enjoy the company of their grandparents."

Emma laughed happily and opened her arms, inviting Hermione into a hug. Leaning into the waiting arms, Hermione whispered, "Good night, Granny. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night to you, my darling." She took Hermione's head in both of her hands and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

With a last goodbye Hermione left the room and saw her Professor still sleeping on the sofa.

It would be better to wake her up now. She might need to get some more work done before the morning.

She quietly walked over to the sleeping woman and squatted in front of the sofa. "Professor McGonagall?"

Tired eyes fluttered open, momentarily confused before focusing on Hermione. "Miss Granger." She slowly sat up. "I am quite sure I was working. How did I end up on my sofa?"

Hermione had the grace to blush. "I came to ask if you wanted tea and saw that you had fallen asleep. You looked like you needed the rest and I thought you'd rest more comfortably on here."

The stern witch raised a questioning eyebrow. "You levitated me here?"

"Um… yes." Hermione didn't look up, fearing that she had overstepped the boundaries.

"That was a good piece of magic, Miss Granger." She briefly touched her student's shoulder. "I am usually a light sleeper." She was sure, with the right guidance, Hermione would go far. When things were less stressful she'd make sure to offer her some private lessons.

Hermione didn't say that she was probably too exhausted to notice a troll redecorating her living room. "I need to go now. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Miss Granger." She stood and walked the girl to the door. "I thank you for your visit. I know my mother was looking forward to it very much."

"Good night, Professor. If you don't mind, I'll come back tomorrow."

"I don't mind, Miss Granger. You are very welcome to visit whenever you like to see her. I know she enjoys your company."

"And I hers. Thank you and good night."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

* * *

_Thank you to my wonderful beta Bola! You're brilliant!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was just rounding the corner when she saw Minerva McGonagall entering her private quarters. She couldn't help but notice the dark circles under the witch's eyes.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she greeted and her Head of House turned to look at her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Were you going to see my mother?" She asked, somewhat hopeful.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, if she is available."

"She will be happy to see you, but she is rather tired today," the older woman warned.

"That's fine. I have a book with me in case she needs a nap," Hermione reassured.

A rare smile tugged at the Professor's lips. "Very well, Miss Granger. Please come in."

Now that Hermione had the chance to really look at the women, it became visible how truly worn out she looked. It normally wasn't so obvious, as one rarely got the chance to be that close to the woman. Even in class, she seemed to have that aura around her that ensured everybody kept their distance. Had she always looked that old and pale? Hermione wasn't entirely sure, but she liked to think that she would have noticed, if her Professor had looked so exhausted before.

Realizing that she had lingered on her thoughts for too long, she entered the quarters, after her Professor.

"Thank you." Minerva nodded and lead Hermione into her guestroom, only to find her mother asleep.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger," she whispered.

Hermione held her book up and said equally quiet, "If you don't mind, I'll stay with her and read."

"If you wish." If she was surprised by the request, she didn't show it.

The young witch nodded and sat on the chair beside the bed, careful not to awake the sleeping woman.

Hearing her Professor leaving the room, she took the time to just sit and watch the elder McGonagall. Despite her age, she still looked stunning with white hair and the typical delicate McGonagall features her daughter had inherited.

A hand on her shoulder made Hermione jump.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I thought you might like some tea. It's your favorite."

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled gratefully, albeit a bit surprised that the woman knew her favorite tea.

Minerva nodded and was heading for the door when she heard Hermione's voice.

"Professor?" She waited until the older woman looked at her. "I know you normally spend the afternoons in your office and well, if you wish to do that…well, what I am meaning to say is…I'll take good care of Emma."

"While I appreciate your thoughtfulness, you are in no way bound to be my mother's caretaker. You know that, right?" The truth was that she'd need a carer for her mother at the moment. It was impossible to get all of her work done when she needed to constantly have an eye on her mother.

"I know that, but I enjoy spending time with her. She's a wonderful woman."

An uncomfortable silence stood between them and Hermione bent her head in fear of having said something wrong.

Taking in the girl's posture, Minerva sighed and went the few steps back to her charge. It was her special talent to turn down or belittle honestly offered help. Trust was a dangerous thing and she didn't give it carelessly. She trusted Albus, of course, Poppy, her mother and now, she apparently was going to trust Hermione.

She placed her hand on Hermione's arm for a moment, causing the girl to look up. "Thank you, Miss Granger. The situation is … taxing to put it kindly and I appreciate your help. I just don't want you to feel obliged to spend your time in here."

Hermione nodded. "As I said, I like spending time with her." After a little while she said more to herself than to her Professor, "I know it is difficult for you. I imagine when you are here, you feel you should work and when you work you feel guilty about not being with her."

Minerva was surprised and knew she shouldn't be. Hermione had always had a better insight than most people and held a kind of wisdom that normally only comes with age. She didn't know what to reply without giving too much of her feelings away, so she just nodded sharply and said, "I'll be in my office, if you need me."

Hermione was used to the crisp answers and didn't mind. Her Head of House knew now that she could count on her, if she hadn't known before.

xxx

The young woman was halfway through the third chapter of her book when Emma began to stir.

Feeling a presence beside her, the tired woman whispered, "Minerva?" Her voice was laced with sleep and she didn't look much better than yesterday.

Hermione tried to sound sad. "I'm afraid, it's just me."

"Oh my darling girl!" A bright smile appeared on Emma's face and she sat up, struggling a bit, before reaching out with both hands, wanting to hug the girl in greeting.

Hermione quickly sat on the edge of the bed and leant forwards to embrace her. "Hello, Granny. How are you today?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine, little one. A little tired, but overall well. How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, maybe a little less," was the truthful reply.

Hermione enlarged the pillows and gently helped the woman settle into her new position. The soft cotton nighty covered it well, but although Emma's mind was strong and clear, her body was becoming frail, and for Hermione's liking, a little too thin. Seeing Emma shift uncomfortably, Hermione adjusted the one pillow that she thought was causing the discomfort and smiled tenderly, when a content sigh escaped the old witch's mouth. A warm, wrinkled hand squeezed hers, as if to say that she'd done a good job.

"You should have awoken me," Emma chided, as Hermione sat back in the chair.

"Oh no. Rest is good for you and I've brought a book with me."

Emma rolled her eyes in the same manner her daughter did so often. It was amazingly interesting to see how much Minerva McGonagall had inherited from her mother. The delicate features of her face, the shade of green that marked her intelligent eyes and all the small gestures that were so typical for her professor. For most of the pupils it felt like Professor McGonagall had always been a part of the castle, born as an adult, strong and wise. To think that she once was a child with parents that helped form the woman she was now, was like walking through a secret garden. Exciting and a little frightening at the same time

"Merlin, you sound like Minerva," Emma playfully lamented.

"Yes, she is such a clever woman, isn't she?" Hermione asked innocently.

The elder witch snorted with laughter. "Ah, yes. She has that from her mother, I believe."

"Oh aye." She tried to sound serious, but obviously failed as laughter once more filled the room.

"A Scottish lass. My heart jumps with joy." She was a Highland woman and her husband used to say she was so Scottish that Single Malt was running through her veins instead of blood.

"'Aye' is the only word I know, I'm afraid." Hermione on the other hand was as English as one could be, but felt a strong connection to Scotland. Maybe it was because she had been spending so much time here in Hogwarts and maybe it was because of the many strong and memorable women that the Highlands had brought forth over as many years, of which mother and daughter McGonagall were certainly two.

Emma looked shocked. "My dear lass, that's a serious gap in your knowledge. I'll have to teach you. It doesn't become an adopted McGonagall not to speak the family language."

Hermione laughed at the seriousness of her granny's tone. "I've been told to be an eager pupil. Always ready to learn."

"Wonderful, lassie." Seemingly satisfied that she'd have the opportunity to teach the girl how to become a good McGonagall, she asked, "How was your day?"

"Quite uneventful. The boys were playing Quiddich, Professor Snape has reached a new level of unfairness and I almost fell asleep in History of Magic."

"Sounds like a normal school day to me. When you say 'the boys', you are talking of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, they are my best friends," Hermione confirmed.

"I've heard about them and your adventures quite often from Minerva. And of the Weasley twins… Are they really such mischief makers as my daughter makes them sound?"

"Think of the worst you can imagine and it is only half the truth. I have to admit, though, that they are quite funny."

"I bet they are. Even Minerva finds some of the pranks quite amusing. She'd never admit it, though."

Hermione laughed warmly. She had always suspected that Her Head of House secretly thought some of the pranks to be funny.

"Is Minerva in the living room?" Emma asked.

"No, I think she is in her office. Do you need anything?"

The elder witch shook her head. "I was only curious. How did you get in here?"

"She let me in before she left."

"Well, if you want to visit and she is not here, just use the portrait of Sir William. The password is 'Bonnie Prince Charlie'."

"Granny, you can't just give me the password to Professor McGonagall's private quarters!"

"Oh nonsense. I'm sure she won't mind," the elder witch said, and waved Hermione's worries away with her right hand.

A small house elf suddenly appeared with a tray of food and interrupted the two women. "Tally is bringing you dinner, Mrs. McGonagall. "

"Thank you, Tally."

Hermione reached out to take the tray, but the house elf didn't hand it over.

Feeling the silence, Emma had an idea what was wrong. "Tally, would you please bring it to the table in the living room and get a plate for Hermione as well?"

The little elf didn't look too happy, but did as she was told.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't even ask you! Would you like to have dinner here or would you rather go and eat in the Great Hall?"

"I'd love to have dinner with you." Professor McGonagall was obviously still in her office and she wouldn't let her granny eat alone.

Emma smiled contently. "Let's go to the living room. Would you hand me my dressing gown?"

"Of course." Hermione looked around, already getting up as she noticed it very easily, and got it from the hanger at the wardrobe. "Let me help you up first." She reached out and aided the older woman in standing up, her eyes widening in concern when Emma winced. It took her a little moment to straighten up completely and Hermione gently rubbed her back. "You all right?"

"Just a little rusty, my sweet girl." Her body had seen too many battles to function smoothly anymore.

Hermione still looked concerned. "All right. Just let me know when I can do anything for you."

"Oh my darling, you're doing so much already." She searched with her hands for Hermione's face and having found it, she tenderly kissed the girl's cheek. "But let me tell you, aging is a disgrace."

Hermione laughed. "You're handling it like a champ, Granny," she said, helping the elder witch into her dressing gown.

She carefully led Emma into the living room and helped her sit at the small table. She was surprised to see Tally standing there, obviously waiting for something.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Tally?" she asked kindly.

"I's here to feed Mrs. McGonagall."

Hermione glanced at Emma and saw her blushing in embarrassment. "Thank you, Tally, but that won't be necessary tonight," Hermione gently dismissed the elf, who didn't look happy at all.

"Are you sure?" The little creature asked, the question directed at Emma.

"Yes, thank you, Tally." She turned to Hermione and explained. "Minerva is worried that I might cut myself with a knife or make a mess, so she asked Tally to feed me when she is not here."

"I'm sure that is reasonable, but tonight I'm here to help you, if that's all right with you."

"It's fine with me, darling. I'm just looking forward to being able to see again." She had developed the upmost respect for all the blind people out there, who coped with their situation so well.

Hermione briefly placed a hand on Emma's shoulder in comfort and said, "I know, Granny. It will soon get better."

Seeing the older woman nod, she explained, "I'll cut your dinner for you so that you can eat more comfortably. We're having chicken fillet with potatoes and broccoli."

"Hmm that sounds good. And we call it tatties."

"Tatties?" Hermione asked.

"Your first Scottish word. Tatties are potatoes."

"Oh, I see. Tatties. I'll try to remember that one." She sat and poured some water into the waiting glasses. "Now, your tatties are at six o'clock, meat at nine and broccoli at two. Your fork is next to your plate on the right side and the water is behind the fork. Don't worry about making a mess, it's just the two of us here and I don't care at all. If you find it difficult to eat on your own, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll feed you."

Emma wordlessly stared at the girl. She was so thoughtful and precise in her descriptions that Emma was sure she could eat on her own tonight. She was amazed at how comfortable she could act around the girl and at how comfortable Hermione seemed to be around her.

"Granny?" Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice.

The old witch reached out to grab Hermione's hand and the girl gave her what she wanted. Squeezing it tightly, she said, "Thank you, my dear lass."

xxx

They ate in comfortable silence and Emma seemed truly happy to have some of her independence back.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious, don't you think?"

The sound of the door interrupted their chat.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione welcomed the tall witch, entering the room. She locked eyes with Hermione for a moment, but if there was a message in the look that was meant for Hermione, it remained un-deciphered by the young woman. The moment passed and Minerva walked the few meters from the door to the table, almost inaudibly. Her walk was a little less brisk and the circles under her eyes seemed to look a little darker than they had in the afternoon. It must have been an uneasy few hours in the office.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." She stepped forward and kissed her mother's cheek. "Hello."

"Hello, darling. Have you eaten or shall we ask Tally to bring you dinner?"

"I had dinner in the Great Hall. Tally had informed me that you didn't require her help tonight." The elf was obviously displeased with the fact that Hermione had taken her place.

"That's true. I had the most wonderful help from this little lass. Her instructions were very helpful and enabled me to eat on my own and I intend to keep it that way." The old witch hadn't realized how much it had bothered her to be fed like a small child.

Hermione smiled at Emma and lightly patted her hand, as if to reassure that nobody would think differently.

The tired deputy headmistress sat with a sigh, opposite of Hermione. "Of course, mother."

"I'm going to leave now," Hermione said. Her Professor might be all right with her, visiting her mother, but spending time with both of them was another thing altogether.

Before Emma could protest, her daughter asked, "Won't you stay for a cup of tea, Miss Granger? Or are you having quite enough of the McGonagalls for tonight?"

"Of course not. I quite enjoy the company of the McGonagalls."

"Fine." Emma sounded more than pleased that she would be able to spend a bit of time with both of her girls. "Let's sit on the sofa, though. It's getting a bit chilly."

While Minerva lit the fire, Hermione guided Emma to the sofa and covered her with the quilt she found there, making sure she was comfortable. The younger of the McGonagalls let herself sink into the armchair and conjured tea and a footstool for each of them, although Hermione sat cross-legged beside Emma.

Conversation was easy between them and Minerva wasn't at all surprised that her mother enjoyed the girl's company so much. She was a good listener and an engaging conversationalist and didn't back off her views just because her Professor had another opinion. That was something very rare in Minerva's life. Most pupils were intimidated by her and as she had taught half of Britain… well, she was glad she had at least Albus to have a decent discussion.

After a while, Emma sensed that her friend was getting tired as she didn't say much anymore. Not wanting to let the girl go just yet, she wordlessly reached out and having found Hermione's arm, carefully pulled her down. The young woman knew what Emma offered and lied down, resting her head on her granny's lap, facing her Professor. She didn't care about how it looked to her Head of House. She felt too comfortable in this very moment, with Emma's hands tenderly stroking her hair.

Professor McGonagall allowed a small smile to appear on her lips and conjured another blanket for her charge. It was still half an hour until curfew and she looked so content, that she'd let her stay, even if she fell asleep.

Xxx

A hand on her shoulder caused Hermione's eyes to flutter open. She was still in her professor's quarters. "It is time to go back to the Common room," Minerva McGonagall whispered. Hermione carefully sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping Emma.

She looked at her Professor, an unspoken question in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll bring her to bed," the Professor soothed.

Hermione nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead, before heading for the door.

"Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor." She turned to leave, then looked back, suddenly remembering something important. "Oh Professor, Emma gave me the password for Sir William's portrait, in case you are not there. You might want to change it."

The older woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Feel free to use it, Miss Granger." She paused a little, then whispered, "I trust you."

She closed the door before Hermione could say something more and the young girl knew that she just got the most precious gift the older witch could offer… for the time being.

* * *

_As always, a special thanks to Bola. You're a brilliant beta reader. xx_


	4. Chapter 4

A knock on the door caught Emma's attention and brought a radiant smile on her face. There was only one person who'd knock on this door. "Come in, darling," she called from her place on the sofa.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked, closing the door behind her. She was pleased to find her friend in the living room. She looked slightly better, too.

"Who else would come to visit me?"

Hermione closed the distance between them and leaned down to kiss the elder witch in greeting. "Everybody who has two brain cells left to rub together."

"Not many, then," Emma stated and let her hand instinctively wander to rest on Hermione's arm, as the girl sat down beside her. "Would you like some tea?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, while placing her surprise for Emma on the table. Turning to look at her granny again, she saw Emma's questioning eyes, realizing that she hadn't answered yet. "Oh sorry, Granny. Yes, please."

The old woman asked Tally to bring some tea, before asking, "Are you a little distracted tonight?"

"I actually nodded," Hermione replied and added playfully, "You can't hold it against me, that you can't hear that!"

Chuckling, Emma patted her adopted granddaughter's arm. "I sure can't. It was entirely my fault."

"Indeed, but to be honest, I was a little distracted. I brought the surprise I promised you."

"Oh really, what is it?" she asked, sounding very excited. Unlike her daughter, Emma loved surprises.

Hermione smiled at the woman's enthusiasm. "You know, I thought about your situation and the fact that you always spend the mornings on your own, so I brought something to entertain you."

"What could that possibly be?" The long lonely mornings were so dull that she was desperately longing for something to do. "I thought of that so long and I didn't find anything for me to do."

Hermione smiled proudly that she had found something. She had had to think about the possibilities for a long time, but in the end, she was sure she'd found the perfect entertainment. "Ah yes, but you're a witch."

Emma frowned. "And so are you."

"Yes, but I am muggle-born," Hermione replied mysteriously and took Emma's hand. "Now, don't get startled. Everything is fine."

She leant forwards and pressed the 'play' button on the CD player she had brought with her. 'Outlander. Read by…'

Despite the warning, Hermione felt Emma's hand twitching in hers. "Who else is here?" she asked, a bit frightened that she hadn't heard another person entering, yet could hear another's voice suddenly close.

Hermione soothingly patted the older woman's hand.

"Nobody else is here. I brought you a CD player and some audio books." Knowing that Emma probably didn't have a clue what that was, she explained. "That is muggle technology. Someone read a book and recorded it. Then it was pressed onto a flat disc, a CD, which you can put in a CD player. By doing that, you are able to listen to a book being read to you, instead of reading it yourself."

Emma looked a little confused, trying to understand everything Hermione had told her.

Seeing that look, the young woman took both of Emma's hands in hers in guided it to the black CD player in front of them. "What you feel under your hands now, is called a CD player." She let the elder woman explore the strange item, before leading her fingers to several buttons. "What you have under your finger now are little buttons that start and stop the sound when you press them. Like this." She pressed play with Emma's finger and the sound started again. 'Outlander. Read by Rufus Black.' "And here you can stop it." Another button was pressed and the sound died.

The old woman stared unseeingly at the odd thing in front of her and then at Hermione. "That is amazing. You mean I can just sit and listen to a book instead of reading?"

"Yes, exactly!" Hermione was proud that her granny caught up so quickly.

"And where is the thingy the book is on/in?" she asked intrigued.

"Thingy?" Hermione repeated, finding it rather funny that a woman Emma's age would use that word.

"I used to be young once, you know?" Emma smiled, remembering that Minerva had used that word so often as a child that it somehow crept into her own vocabulary.

"Oh yes, I don't doubt that at all." Hermione laughed, before continuing her lesson. "Here, let me show you." Once again, she took the wrinkled hands and placed the right one on another button, while putting the left hand onto the CD case. Pushing the right forefinger down, she allowed Emma to feel the CD case opening and together they took out the CD. Hermione let her feel it between her fingers.

"That's it?" she asked suspiciously. "A whole book is on there?"

"Yes, indeed." Hermione smiled. It was quite amusing to show a witch or wizard what Muggles invented. They always seemed to think that Muggles were somehow underdeveloped.

"But it is so flat," Emma protested.

Hermione nodded and decided against telling her about mp3 players and iPods. "That it is. Still works, though. I'll show you how to work with this and practice with you until you can manage it on your own. Then you can always listen to someone reading for you when you are bored. I would have liked to record it on my own. I guess it would have been nicer for you to hear my voice, but I had neither the equipment here, nor the time."

"But how did you get it?" During term, it was not permitted to leave the castle and even if that would have been possible, Hermione had always been here to visit. "And when?"

"I had a little chat with Professor Dumbledore and he was very helpful. He actually went into a store and got it for me. I wrote him a shopping list! Merlin, I would have loved to see the face of the shop assistant." Hermione wasn't able to bit back her laughter as she saw the scene before her inner eyes. It must have been hilarious.

Emma was stunned into silence. Touched beyond words at the length this wonderful lass would go for her, she couldn't stop the tear that was running down her cheek. With closed eyes, she brought Hermione's hands up to her lips and kissed both of them with a sincerity that made the girl bite back her own tears. She let herself be pulled into the elder woman's arms, and brought her own around the frail frame in a secure embrace.

"My little lass. How can I ever thank you enough for all the things you do for me?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice thick with emotion. "This is truly one of the most thoughtful and cherished gifts I ever got in my life." She didn't let go of Hermione and the girl was more than happy to stay in the safety of her granny's arms. Not knowing what to say, she wordlessly kissed Emma's wrinkled cheek and snuggled back into the loving embrace.

Xxx

"Minerva, my dear," Albus greeted upon entering his deputy's office. He was glad to see that she actually took a break from watching her mother, but he wished she had used the time to rest.

"Albus," she acknowledged his presence, but didn't stop writing. There was so much work to be done that had started to pile up; something the stern witch wouldn't tolerate for long, even if she had to work day and night. She couldn't let her personal issues interfere with her work.

"How are you?" he asked, already knowing the truth and the answer he'd get.

She sighed audibly, but stopped writing. "I'm fine."

He sat in front of her desk and smiled gently at his dear friend. "I know when you're fine and at the moment you are better, but still far from fine."

"Miss Granger has been a huge help. She seems to get along quite well with my mother and since she comes to see her every day, I actually get some work done." She paused a little, then uttered quietly, "I'm just concerned that she feels obliged to do so."

He almost laughed, remembering the girl's clear orders to get a CD player for Emma. "I'm quite sure that isn't the case. Miss Granger seems rather taken with your mother and Emma seems to enjoy her company." He wouldn't tell her about Hermione's request to get a muggle device to entertain Emma. She would find out soon enough.

The stern witch tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Oh yes, she adores her. I think she adopted her as a surrogate grandchild."

The old man laughed. It was just like Emma to take matters into her own hands. Emma, like most mothers, wanted Minerva to marry, have children and be happy. Instead, they both had had to fight in two wars, in which Emma lost her husband and Minerva her dreams.

"Why don't you go and eat with them, have a nice chat and an early night?"

The offer was so tempting that she'd almost said yes. "I can't, Albus." She looked at her desk and sighed again. "There are still the seventh years essays to grade."

He reached over and covered her hand with his own. "Let me do that for you, Minerva." Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued, "For months you've done not only your work, but most of mine as well. Tonight I do have the time, so please let me help. I haven't graded essays for years. I am sure I will enjoy it."

"Albus, that is very kind of…" she started to argue, but he cut her off.

"Minerva, you need a break."

The elegant woman huffed. He was right, of course, but she was Minerva McGonagall for Merlin's sake! She never took a break when there was work to be done.

The headmaster stood and rounded the desk. He took both of her hands and pulled her up, placing an apologetic kiss on her forehead. "Go to your family, my dear."

She knew that what sounded like an offer, in truth, was an order. Nobody ignored a direct order from Albus Dumbledore; not even his stern deputy. "Fine," she said, rather annoyed at being dismissed from her own office.

The old man smiled when she turned and strode out without another word. It would do her good to spend an evening with her family. Her family. He smiled at the thought. Who'd have thought that Miss Granger would be able to worm her way into his friend's heart? Of course, Minerva didn't realize that at the moment, but he was sure Hermione Granger would fill a gap in Minerva's life she wasn't even aware of. Yet.

Xxx

"You've got it!" Hermione praised Emma's new ability to handle the CD player, clapping her hands in joy.

Emma, who looked more than pleased with herself, caught the girl in a gushing hug. "I've had a wonderful teacher. I can't wait to hear the book you chose for me. It sounds just like the thing I'd want to read."

The sound of the door interrupted their chat and Emma turned to where she suspected her daughter to be standing. "Minerva, darling! Look what Hermione got for me!"

The girl blushed in embarrassment at Emma's exclamation. "Granny, it is not _that _interesting and I am sure Professor McGonagall would like to come in and maybe have a cup of tea first, after such a long working day.

The younger of the McGonagalls smiled gratefully, her tired eyes shining with gratitude for Hermione's thoughtfulness. It was not that she wasn't curious, but a shower and a change of clothes would be nice.

Seeing her granny's disappointed look, Hermione tried to save the situation. "Granny, how about I set the table and get dinner for the two of you? That gives Professor McGonagall the time to get comfortable and after dinner you can show off with what you've learned today."

"Oh fine," Emma relented and turned to Hermione. "You are far too reasonable for your age, my little darling."

"She is perfect the way she is, mother." The words left Minerva's mouth before she noticed the slip. Albus was right. She needed a break when she started to show outright favouritism to a pupil.

Hermione blushed a deep red, hearing her mentor's words, but tried to look as if the woman had talked about the weather. She knew that her professor had accidently admitted something that wasn't meant to be heard.

Emma on the other hand didn't bother hiding her happy smile. "You are perfectly right, Minerva."

"I ...um... I'm setting the table." Hermione stood, needing to occupy herself.

The Professor nodded and headed for the door to her bedroom, then suddenly turned, Hermione's words echoing in her mind. _'...get dinner for the two of you.'_

"You'll stay for dinner, Miss Granger, won't you?" she asked.

"Oh... I... " Hermione was unsure if the offer was only made out of politeness.

"Please." The request was simple, but heartfelt.

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "Of course, Professor. Thank you."

Xxx

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, everybody following their own thoughts. Being invited, Hermione had every right to be there, but she still felt a little tense. Minerva McGonagall was as amazing as she was intimidating and it always took Hermione some time to relax around the woman. She was very polite, of course, but she had these massive walls around her, disguised by professionalism.

Knowing of her daughter's problems with letting the kind and gentle woman surface she actually was, Emma carried most of the conversation.

"Are you finished, girls?" she asked, causing Hermione to cough violently, almost spilling the water she had been drinking. The look on her professor's face at being referred to as a girl was simply unbeatable.

Minerva stood at once, carefully beating Hermione's back with her flat hand. "Yes, mother, when you are finished trying to kill our dinner guest."

When Hermione's breathing became more regular again, she asked, "Are you all right, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, thank you. I guess I've got some water in my lungs now, but nothing that will kill me."

Seeing that Emma, who had been laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face, was searching for her hand, she offered it to her.

"I'm so sorry, darling." She squeezed the young hand in hers.

"Oh don't worry, Granny. It was actually more the loving look you got when you called both of us girls that was so unbelievably funny." She hoped she hadn't talked out of place, but a shy look into her mentor's direction calmed her troubled mind. For the first time tonight, Minerva McGonagall seemed truly amused.

After that little episode, the ice was broken and the atmosphere became more relaxed. Conversation flowed freely now, as the women settled into their places by the fire. Emma was obviously proud that she could operate the CD player and explained to her daughter in great detail how to stop and start, forward and reward, open and close the piece of muggle technology in front of her.

Minerva listened closely to her mother, eyeing the player suspiciously. When she understood what exactly she was looking at, and why Hermione had introduced it to Emma, she let her hand rest on Hermione's arm for a moment.

Squeezing it tightly, she mouthed 'thank you', her green eyes full of honest gratitude.

Not knowing how to reply, Hermione covered the cold hand on her arm and held it there. Something had changed between them.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, I'd like to thank Bola for her support, time and brilliant work! Thanks dear xx_


	5. Chapter 5

"Granny?" Hermione looked around the deserted living room. Having gotten no answer to her knocks, she had used the password for the very first time. It felt strange to enter the private quarters of her professor on her own, but Minerva McGonagall had invited her to do just that, so...

"Granny?" she called again, heading towards Emma's bedroom.

"I'm in here!" A voice from inside alerted Hermione of her granny's presence.

Stepping inside, Hermione found Emma standing in front of the wardrobe, obviously searching for something. The young woman closed the distance between them and put her hand on Emma's back to let her know she was there. "Hello, Granny," she greeted, placing the usual kiss on the wrinkled cheek. "What are you doing?"

Emma smiled in welcome and brought her lips to Hermione's forehead. "Hello, my darling. I was hoping you would go for a little walk with me. I am in desperate need of fresh air."

Hermione eyed the elder woman carefully. She looked better, but still not great. "Are you sure you're well enough for that?"

"Of course, my little one. And I am sure you'll take good care of me to make sure it stays that way." She smiled sweetly, knowing that Hermione was just as protective of her as Minerva. It was balm to her soul to feel truly loved by her girls. She knew that not many people of her age were so lucky. Loneliness and depression were more common than love and care in the lives of elderly.

"Yes, you can be absolutely certain about that," Hermione reassured, "I guess you were looking for a warm jacket? It's rather windy outside today."

"You're guessing rightly," Emma nodded. "It is blue, but I can't find it."

"Let me have a look." Hermione started to look through the clothes. "Ah, here it is." She pulled it out and stepped behind Emma to help her in putting it on. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?" Emma reached out for the younger witch, her fingers closing around the usual light school robes."

"You need to put on a jacket as well."

"I'm fine, Granny."

"Absolutely not. There should be a green fleece jacket in the wardrobe that you can wear."

"Granny, I'm..." Hermione was about to protest, but Emma would have none of that.

"This is not open for discussion, young lady. Listen to your old Granny."

Hermione laughed at the elder woman's attempt to sound stern. "Oh well, it seems I've lost this battle." She found the described piece of clothing and put it on.

"Now I'm ready. Would you like to take my arm, milady?"

"It would be my upmost pleasure." The older witch giggled like a young girl, making Hermione smile.

On their way out, Hermione paused in the living room. "What's wrong?" Emma asked, not knowing why her companion had stopped.

"We need to leave Professor McGonagall a note. I don't want her to worry." She let go of her granny and walked quickly into the professor's office to find a stray piece of parchment suitable enough, and scribbling down a few words to her mentor to explain where and why, before hurrying into the living room again and quickly wrote a few words for her mentor, setting the note on the table. "All right, let's go."

They were just walking around the corner of the hallway that lead to the private quarters of Minerva McGonagall, when they saw the stern Head of Gryffindor House coming towards them.

"There is your daughter," Hermione informed Emma.

"Good afternoon," Minerva greeted, looking a bit surprised.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Hermione noticed how tired the woman still looked. Maybe it was a good idea to go out for a while. It would give her Professor the opportunity to rest for a little while, and perhaps even take a little nap.

"Hello, darling, I persuaded Hermione to go for a walk with me."

Sensing what her mentor was thinking, Hermione offered, "I'll make sure she doesn't exhaust herself. I'm sure a few minutes outside to get some fresh air will do her good."

"It is rather cold outside today." Minerva tilted her head a little and looked at Hermione, a smile tugging at her lips. "The jacket looks good on you, Miss Granger, but you need a scarf as well. It is too chilly to go without one." She reached up and took the dark green scarf she was wearing from her neck and in a swift movement, wrapped it around Hermione's bare neck and tugged it in. "I usually wear the jacket and scarf together. It completes the look."

Before Hermione could say anything, her mentor had left with a little wink.

The stunned girl looked down at herself, then carefully touched the scarf that held a flimsy scent of lavender. "Granny, please tell me that I am not wearing my professor's clothes, without having asked her," Hermione pleaded.

The old woman laughed and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Oh no, my dear. Absolutely not." Her voice was laced with false reassurance and Hermione shook her head in shock.

"Dear Merlin!"

Xxx

Emma took a few deep breaths, enjoying the feeling of cold air filling her lungs. They were sitting in the sun, not very far from the castle. The view from here was spectacular and Hermione was sad that Emma wasn't able to see it.

"It's getting a bit chilly, isn't it?" Emma asked, feeling the cold creep into her old body.

"Yes, it is. We better go back. I'd rather not explain myself to your daughter, if you catch a cold." Hermione stood and turned to the castle, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"What is it?" Emma was slightly concerned upon hearing that sound.

"The sky is pitch black over the castle. We need to hurry or we'll get soaked."

She hadn't even finished her sentence when the first bolt of lightening brightened the sky over the castle, followed by a deep grumbling thunder.

At once, Emma tightly grasped Hermione's arm. "Was that thunder?" She asked, sounding very nervous.

"Yes, it was. Are you all right, Granny?" The old witch had paled considerably and Hermione reached out to take her hand. The wind was starting to get stronger and it was only a matter of seconds until the heavy Scottish rain would drain the landscape.

"I am not fond of thunderstorms." She stepped a little closer to Hermione, finding a little comfort in her arms.

"It's all right, Granny. I've got you," she soothed the shivering woman. They were walking as quickly as Emma could when the rain came down as if someone was standing above them, emptying a bucket full of water. Hermione quickly cast a repelling charm to shield them from the rain, but they were soaked already.

Suddenly Emma stopped. "Granny, we need to go, we're almost there!" Hermione had to shout by now be to heard through the howling storm, but Emma didn't move.

"Minerva!" She shouted. "You need to get Minerva!"

Hermione tightened her hold on the elder witch and urged her to move on. "As soon as we're in the castle!"

The last few steps were made until they both stood, seeping and shivering, in the entrance hall. Hermione wanted to let go of Emma to cast a drying spell, but Emma didn't let go of her.

"Granny, I know you're scared, but I need to get you dry again." Her tone was gentle and soothing, but Emma violently shook her head. "You need to get Minerva. She is terrified of thunderstorms."

The elder witch started to walk as quickly as her old bones would allow, pulling Hermione with her. Her body was aching from the quickened pace already, but she was so focussed on her daughter's welfare that she didn't even notice.

The moment they stepped into the living-room, Emma started to call her daughter's name. "Minerva! Minerva, where are you? Hermione, where is she?"

"She's not in here."

Emma turned around and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, fighting against the urge to shake her to make her see sense... It might seem odd for the stern Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy, but Minerva was terrified of thunder, ever since she had been a child.

"Hermione, you must find her. She is absolutely terrified."

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll find her." She started to lead the frightened woman into the bedroom. "The moment you are in bed, I'll be off and get her."

Having reached the bed, Hermione quickly transfigured her granny's clothing into a nighty and helped her into the dressing gown that was laying on the bed. "There now. You sit down now and get warm and I'll go and find your daughter." Hermione helped Emma to sit, noticing the wince that escaped the old woman's mouth. She gently tugged the warm blanket around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't worry and ask Tally for some tea. It'll help you get warm."

She really didn't want to leave Emma alone, but she had no other choice. Looking in every corner of the living room, Hermione nervously smoothed her wet hair. What now? Her eyes focussed on the door at the other side of the room. From all she knew, the door lead to the professor's bedroom. She didn't have the time to think about what was appropriate or not. Steeling herself, she called through the closed door."Professor McGonagall? Are you in there?"

No answer. Every fibre in her body screamed at her that it was highly inappropriate to look uninvited into such a private room of her professor, but she needed to make sure that her mentor really wasn't in there. Carefully, she opened the door, jerking at the squeaking sound the old hinges made. The room seemed to be empty, so she stepped in a little further. She was about to turn around and leave when another bolt of lightning illuminated the room for a moment, revealing a small, shaking tabby cat in the far corner of the room.

"Professor." Hermione drew her wand, whispering 'lumus' while walking over to the terrified animagus. Pity and deep concern filled Hermione's heart. She briefly wondered what could have happened in the strong woman's life to make her react like that to thunder. She was shaking badly, her ears were pressed flat on her head and she was hissing dangerously.

"Professor, it's all right. I'm here now and I'll bring you to your mum," Hermione soothed.

There was no change in the cat's behaviour; no sign that she even recognized the girl.

Hermione knelt down in front of the tabby, making sure she didn't come too close. "Professor, I know you're scared, but I promise, I won't hurt you. I'm going to pick you up and bring you to your mum. I won't let anything happen to you."

She carefully reached her hand out, quickly pulling it back, when another hiss announced a pending attack.

It slowly dawned on Hermione that all talking would be of no use. The animagus in front of her was in a state of shock, every thunder bolt seemingly intensifying the already violent shaking.

"All right, Professor. Please don't give me detention for this, but I'm going to pick you up now. It's all right, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

She reached her hand out and pulled it back at once, bloody claw marks covering the former smooth skin. In a rapid movement, she reached out again, with both hands this time, and grabbed the angry cat. The tabby flounced so violently that Hermione almost let her fall. In a desperate attempt to keep the animagus in her arms, Hermione brought it to her chest, realizing the mistake too late. Tears sprung to her eyes, stinging when they reached the deep bloody scratches that went from Hermione's temple all the way down to her jaw. Not caring about her injury, the girl shifted the shaking warm weight in her arms again. The cat was now pressed into her chest and Hermione had both hands around it, preventing any movements. The young woman didn't know if the position soothed the cat or if it was getting too exhausted to fight anymore, but it obviously calmed down, allowing Hermione to head back to Emma.

"Hermione? Do you have Minerva?" Emma asked, alerted by the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Yes, I've got her. She changed into her animagus and I have her in my arms now." Hermione was glad Emma couldn't see the bloody claw marks her daughter had left in fear...

The old woman looked relieved and made room for Hermione and her daughter. "Come in and sit with me." She pulled the blanket over to her side and waited until Hermione was sitting beside her, before covering the girl's legs. Hearing another loud burst of thunder, she scooted closer to the comfort beside her, resting her shoulder against Hermione's.

"I think Professor McGonagall is asleep now." The weight in Hermione's arms seemed to have drifted off into a light, exhausted slumber.

"That's good. How was she?" Emma was searching for Minerva, wanting to stroke the soft fur in reassurance.

Seeing Emma's attempts, Hermione carefully laid the sleeping cat on her lap and lead her granny's hand to the tabby's head. "Here she is," Hermione soothed. "She was terrified. I've never seen her or anybody else in fact, like this," Hermione whispered. "Will she be all right?"

The old woman nodded gravely. "Yes, she will. Once the storm is over she'll be just fine."

"I think it is almost over." It was a typical Scottish storm, heavy but short.

"Thank Merlin," Emma replied, reaching out to pat Hermione's arm, feeling the wetness. "Oh darling, you are soaked!"

All had gone so quickly, that she hadn't even taken the time to get dry. "That's all right. Don't worry."

What bothered Hermione more were the deep stinging scratches, but she definitely wouldn't tell Emma about that.

"You'll catch a cold, darling. Hang on." She wriggled out of her dressing gown and wrapped it around Hermione, then settled back, her right arm encircling the shivering girl's shoulders, her left hand stroking her daughter's head, joining Hermione's.

They sat like that in silence for some time, listening to the dying sounds of the storm.

"Her father died on a night like this," Emma whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. "Minerva was fourteen when it happened."

There was a long pause, but Hermione didn't ask. Emma would tell her when she was ready.

"She was playing in the garden. Practising some flying manoeuvres." Emma laughed softly at the memory. "She was on the Quidditch team and very determined to win the cup with her team again that year. It was the beginning of the summer holidays before she would begin her third year."

Another pause filled the room.

"She saw a seemingly injured bird, just outside the wards of the manor. The war against Grindelwald had already begun, but we never told Minerva of her father's position in the Ministry. We didn't want her to worry too much. She was just a child. He worked in the Department of Mysteries, you know? Maybe we should have told her. She went to help the bird and was running right into the trap prepared for her. The followers of Grindelwald caught her and demanded an exchange. Her life, for her father. She begged him to stay where he was, but he would never have allowed his little girl any longer in the hands of those bastards. She was his little sunshine. It began to storm, not unlike tonight, when they began to torture him. He wouldn't give them any information and I don't think he even knew what they wanted to know. They made us watch him being tortured the whole night until his body couldn't take it anymore." A shiver ran through Emma's body and Hermione snuggled closer into her, in a gesture of comfort, a tear running down her cheek. The elder woman tightened her hold around the girl's shoulders and let her head rest against Hermione's, obviously needing a moment of respite.

"The storm died in the early morning and with it, Minerva's father. He was... in the end I was glad it was over. Minerva never really recovered from that night. I think she never quite forgave herself, although it wasn't her fault. I had to watch my baby girl change from an openhearted, happy child into a reserved and sad young woman. It seems she pushes everyone away she might come to care about, in fear of losing them again."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was hard to imagine that someone could live through something like that. "I'm so very sorry, Granny," she whispered.

She felt Emma nod and place a small kiss on her hair. "That was a lifetime ago, darling. A lifetime ago."

A movement on her lap caught Hermione's attention. The silver tabby began to stir, leaving the world of dreams, and opened her eyes.

* * *

A heartfelt thanks to Bola and her magic quill and all the lovely people, who left a review!


	6. Chapter 6

_The silver tabby began to stir, leaving the world of dreams, and opened her eyes. _

Hermione watched the tabby slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. The young girl stilled her hand for a moment, but kept it firmly on the Animagus's back. "You're alright, Professor. The storm is almost over," she whispered.

"Be calm, a ghràidh. You're safe and so are we," Emma murmured soothingly and resumed stroking her daughter's soft fur. "Just relax, mo cridhe."

The silver tabby seemed to ponder her situation for a moment, then, obviously came to a decision and started to curl up in Hermione's lap. The storm wasn't over yet, although she didn't hear any thunder, and she didn't want to leave the safety and warmth of her current position.

Hermione smiled in relief and lifted her hand from her mentor's back, to give her more room to move. Before she was able to sink back into the peaceful slumber that would shut out the noises of the storm, the tabby caught a glimpse of the hand that so gently had soothed her.

Feeling the Animagus's body on her lap tense, Hermione looked questioningly at her professor, whose green cat eyes were fixed on the girl's hand.

Damn it. Hermione pulled her hand away, but it was too late.

With one jump from the bed the silver tabby morphed into the stern Head of House. She had been so caught up staring at the girl's hand that she hadn't discovered the deep scratches on Hermione's face until she sat on the bed, facing the girl. "What is this, Miss Granger?"

"It's nothing. I fell earlier," Hermione said firmly.

Emma grabbed Hermione's arm. "What is what? Hermione, what's wrong?"

Sighing, Hermione gently patted Emma's arm. "It's nothing, Grandma. Don't worry," she whispered soothingly, hoping that her mentor would let it slide.

Minerva McGonagall sat on the bed and carefully took Hermione's hand in hers, letting her thumb lightly brush over the scratch there. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "You've never been able to lie to me," she whispered and reached out, gently turning Hermione's face so that she had a better look on the deep, bloody scratches there.

Emma, who was very worried by now, started letting her hands run over the young woman beside her, searching for any injuries until Hermione took both of her hands and held them. Knowing that her mentor knew the truth already, she soothed. "I'm fine, Grandma. I promise. Just a few little scratches."

"Where?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"On her hand and her face," Minerva answered softly for Hermione, a tear escaping her tired eyes, that were still fixed on the marks she had left on her charge's former flawless skin.

Emma carefully touched first Hermione's hand, before moving on to her face, wanting to inspect the damage. She gasped when she traced the long deep scratches on the girl's face, causing Hermione to wince. "Merlin, why didn't you say something?"

"Because it isn't important. Nothing a little healing cream won't cure. I'll be as good as new." Looking into unconvinced and stricken green eyes, she reached out to take one hand of each McGonagall. "Please, stop worrying. I am alright now and so are you."

"You should have just left me there, Hermione. Promise me that you will just leave me if the situation should every arise again." Minerva's voice was strong, but Hermione could tell she was shaken and tried to hide behind her Professor mask.

Hermione shook her head and gently squeezed her mentor's hand. "You are asking for the one thing I can't promise you. Would you turn your back to a friend in need of comfort?"

Minerva wanted to tell Hermione that she wasn't a friend, that she was her professor, but she couldn't. She was right when she said that Hermione had never been able to lie to her, but it seemed she was not able to lie to Hermione either. All she could do was sit there and stare at those expressive features, marred with an injury she caused; at those warm, brown eyes who managed to comfort with just one look.

"We were all sorted in Gryffindor for a reason, hm? Now, don't you have some healing cream in your bathroom?" Emma knew it was a pointless discussion and Hermione's face needed to be treated.

The question seemed to pull Minerva out of her silent stupor. "Of course, I am so sorry, I didn't think of that earlier. Stay where you are."

Emma drew Hermione into a one sided embrace and kissed the soft, brown hair. "I'll make sure our little girl stays where she is."

Just a few seconds later, Minerva returned from the bathroom, the promised cream in her hand. Hermione reached out to take it, but her mentor ignored her attempt and sat back on her earlier spot on the bed. She had obviously taken the few moments of respite to compose herself. She still looked a little forlorn, but the tears had stopped and she even managed a small smile.

Wordlessly, she put some cream on her finger and started to gently rubbing it onto the first of many scratches on Hermione's face. "I fear it will sting a bit," Minerva said, apologizing in advance.

It did sting quite a bit, but Hermione would never have said so. It was obvious that her mentor was still very uncomfortable with the thought that she had caused this.

"It's not too bad," Hermione tried to soothe, leaning a little closer into Emma's side.

Minerva laughed, but it wasn't humorous at all and the sound of it sent a shiver through the younger woman's body. "Not too bad? You nearly got scalped by your Head of House."

"Professor please, I don't know how to make you understand that all is well. I don't care about a few scratches and I am quite sure I'll have some more serious injuries before the war will end."

The older witch paused for a moment upon hearing her charge's statement, but didn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"Promise me to be careful, my darling. I am not prepared to lose you, now that I have found you. And Minerva has had enough losses in her life as well," Emma whispered, tightening her hold on the young girl.

"I promise," Hermione reassured, her brown eyes connecting with seeing green ones. "I have no intention to leave any of you for good."

Having finished her task, the stern Transfiguration Mistress got up. "To make that quite clear, I would lock her away if I could and if I thought there was some place safe." The voice sounded every bit like the strong alto that admonished pupils and teachers alike for doing something potentially dangerous. With a swift movement, she turned and vanished into the bathroom.

"Don't be mad at her, darling. She is just afraid of losing you. She cares for you a great deal, you know?"

Still leaning against the old woman, Hermione shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm finding her suggestion more than tempting, but I know I cannot."

"Hm, I know that, love. It seems to be my fate to have to worry about two girls now." She placed a soft kiss on the young girl's head.

"Do you think she is all right?" Hermione asked, worried. "She looked so shocked and I really don't mind the scratches."

"She will be," Emma assured, soothingly patting the young girl's arm. "Just imagine your roles would have been reversed."

Hermione sighed. "I would have felt awful, but I don't want her to feel like that. You will take care of her tonight, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'm her mum." That was what she always did, if Minerva had allowed it. Quite often she was too stubborn to allow herself the comfort, but Emma was sure, after today's events, her daughter would curl up as a cat and sleep beside her.

"Thank you. Are you sure I can leave you alone tonight?" Hermione didn't really want to leave them, but Minerva McGonagall was still her Professor and knowing the woman, it wasn't very likely that she would be allowed to spend the night there.

Emma's heart filled with warmth. After so many lonely years it did wonders to her soul to feel being cared for. "I am, my darling. Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Whom will you see tomorrow?" Minerva had emerged from the bathroom and was now standing in front of the bed, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Me." Hermione turned a little and tenderly kissed her grandma's cheek. "Sleep well, Granny."

Returning the kiss, Emma smiled at her newest addition to the family. "And you, my darling."

Leaving the comfort of Emma's arms, Hermione stood now in front of her professor. It was an awkward moment for both women.

"Good night, Professor." Hermione tried to keep it as simple as possible. Emma had hit the nail on the head when she asked how Hermione would have felt if she had hurt Minerva. There would have been nothing the other woman could have said to take away the feeling of guilt.

"Miss Granger... Hermione, I'm..." The pale witch wanted to apologize again, but Hermione cut her off by reaching out and taking her cold hand.

"Please don't. I know you feel awful, but you really shouldn't. I am fine and don't regret a single second." She gave her mentor's hand a little squeeze. "I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep well and stay with Granny, aye? I will see myself out."

She gave the older woman a gentle smile and turned to leave, but found that Minerva didn't let go of her hand, so she raised her eyebrow in question and waited.

The older woman's gaze was fixed on their joined hands for a moment. When she looked up, her slightly watering eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you, Hermione," she whispered in a tone that was far more gentle than Hermione had ever heard or even imagined to hear from the stern woman. Maybe she wasn't so stern at all, if you could see past the façade; which she had dropped earlier. Hermione found herself hoping that one day she would feel comfortable enough around her to drop the façade even in normal circumstances. How many people did she trust enough to be herself with for real? Her mother? Dumbeldore?"

With one last squeeze, Minerva let go of her charge, who smiled tenderly.

"You know, you are more than welcome."

* * *

_As always, my wonderful beta did a great job. Thanks for that, sweety. To the rest of you, I hope you still enjoy the story ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was tired, – exhausted even. The night had been too short; memories of the terrified tabby, mixed with images of the small child watching her father being tortured, had invaded her dreams.

The morning was filled with painstakingly slow History and Charms lessons. It was well beyond Hermione's understanding why her schoolfellows refused to learn, causing the teachers to explain the same things over and over again. On some days Hermione was bored out of her mind, and this was certainly one of those days.

Now she dragged herself up to her professor's quarters to see Emma, hoping that it wasn't too awkward to meet Professor McGonagall.

As if she had done so her whole life, Hermione uttered the password and let herself in. The living room looked deserted and Hermione didn't want to call, in case the occupants of the rooms were sleeping.

Carefully, Hermione walked over to Emma's room and silently peeked in, seeing her granny on the bed, listening to the audio book Hermione had brought her for entertainment.

Smiling, she entered the room and closed the door behind her loud enough for Emma to hear.

"Minerva?" the old woman asked and pressed the stop button on the CD-player.

Hermione watched proudly how well her granny was able to handle the CD-player. "Sorry to disappoint, Granny," she answered with a smile in her voice.

The elder witch's eyes lit up. "My darling, how could I ever be disappointed to hear your lovely voice?" She raised her arms in welcome, waiting for Hermione to embrace her, as she always did.

Pressing the usual kiss on the wrinkled cheek and, she sat on the chair beside the bed, allowing her granny to touch her face and her hand, to feel yesterday's injuries.

"As I said, nothing to worry about."

Emma didn't look fully convinced, but nevertheless, nodded her head. "So it seems."

Seeing the doubting expression on her granny's face, Hermione took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come," Emma admitted softly.

The young woman looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, after yesterday..."

"Oh Granny, I told you that all is fine." She brought the wrinkled hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "I will always come to you. You're my family, aye?"

Emma reached out and placed her hand flat against Hermione's cheek. "Aye, my darling. And you are my little girl."

Comfortable with each other and the situation, they chatted for some time about Hermione's school day. Conversation didn't flow as usual, due to Hermione's tiredness, but she tried her best to be good company.

"Are you sure, you are not upset with me?" Emma asked after a while.

"Of course, I am not upset with you! What makes you think that?" Hermione was more than surprised by the elder woman's question.

"You are unusually quiet today," Emma replied calmly.

Hermione felt guilty for giving her granny that feeling. She wasn't very talkative when she was tired, but of course, Emma wouldn't know that. "I am so sorry, Granny. I'm just a little tired today."

Emma looked relieved. "Well, why don't you come here and rest a little?" She invitingly patted on the bed beside her.

"Oh I'm fine, Granny. Really."

"Don't be silly, love. You are tired and there is absolutely no reason that you shouldn't rest here with me for a while," Emma reasoned and moved over to give Hermione some space to lie down.

"But Granny, I can't just climb into your bed," Hermione protested.

"Why ever not? Now stop fretting and come in." The tone of her voice didn't leave any room for discussion and not for the first time, Hermione saw a family likeness.

With a sigh of defeat, the young woman stepped out of her shoes, transfigured her school robes into a sweat pants and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. Despite Hermione's fears, it was not uncomfortable at all. On the contrary. Emma reached out and sensing what she wanted, the tired young girl moved closer and allowed Emma to pull her against her warm body. Feeling oddly at ease with the situation, Hermione put her head on Emma's chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. Emma pulled the blanket a little higher and laughed softly when she heard Hermione's content sigh.

"Comfortable?" She asked, wrapping her arms securely around her granddaughter's slender body.

Hermione was already drifting off to sleep when she murmured, "Very." The last thing she felt was the warm wetness of a sweet kiss on her forehead.

XXX

Minerva entered her wonderfully quiet quarters, feeling every bone in her body. Pupils always seemed to sense when a teacher was not feeling exceptionally well and used the chance to make them worse. It had been a long, tiring day and Minerva was glad to see it end.

Having changed into more informal and comfortable clothing, she carefully opened the door to her mother's chambers. The scene she witnessed there brought her to a halt. Hermione Granger was cuddled against Emma, both women peacefully asleep, looking blissfully content.

For a moment, Minerva envied their closeness and wished that she could just crawl under the blankets and join them. With a soft sigh she left the room, getting the small, old camera which she knew must be lying about somewhere in the living room closet's drawers. It was a moment worth capturing and would certainly get its place on her bedside table.

With one last look, she left the room to get on top of her paperwork. Definitely an activity she loathed.

XXX

Emma was the first to wake up, smiling when she felt her granddaughter's warm body against her own. Tightening her hold around Hermione, she opened her eyes, suddenly feeling an unexpected pain from the brightness of the room. She shut her eyes immediately, only to try opening them again after a few moments. Blinking, she lifted her left arm to shield her tender eyes from the glare. It took a few minutes and it didn't feel comfortable, but in the end she saw it. For the very first time she laid eyes on her granddaughter. She had been right, she thought: Hermione was a beautiful girl. During the next year she would blossom into a stunning young woman. She had already started.

It was such a bliss to be able to see again and Emma briefly wondered if children felt the same, when they started to walk for the very first time in their lives. The brightness still hurt a little and the old woman decided that it was probably a good idea to close her eyes again to give them some time to grow accustomed to the light. It was hard to shut the world of colours out again, but she took comfort in the fact that she could open the windows to this precious world again, whenever she felt like it.

She lazily started to stroke her granddaughter's soft hair. Every now and then she opened her eyes again, just to make sure she could still see. It was ridiculous of course, but she needed the reassurance.

It wasn't long before she felt Hermione stir in her arms.

"Hello, Sunshine," Emma softly greeted the awakening girl. "Did you sleep well?"

Hermione started stretching like a cat; an action that reminded Emma very much of her daughter.

"Hm, wonderful. And you?"

"Wonderful, indeed. I am very glad I could convince you to come in."

Hermione huffed playfully. "I am not sure I quite like that fact that I can't seem to say no to you."

"That is one of her worst characteristics," Minerva interrupted. "I heard voices, so I assumed that you had awoken."

Hermione quickly stood, blushing a deep red. She was truly embarrassed that her professor saw her like that. "I'm sorry, Professor..." she started, but Minerva held her hand up. "No, no, don't be. You two looked very comfortable there."

Emma, who had gotten up as well by now, placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "It truly was. But you look tired as well, my love. You could do with a little rest."

While Minerva thought of a reply, Hermione twirled around, a bright smile on her face. "Really? It is true?" She asked excitedly, her voice betraying her joy.

Emma happily nodded and suddenly got the most bone crushing hug of her life, laughing loudly.

Hermione turned to look at her professor, who looked thoroughly confused. "She said you look tired!" Hermione explained. "She can see that you are tired!"

The truth suddenly hit the stern Head of House. "You can see again," she said, almost unbelievingly.

Emma smiled and engulfed her daughter in a warm hug. "Yes, my darling. I can see again."

They stayed like that for a while and Hermione had tears in her eyes, watching them. Then Emma, still staying in her embrace, reached one arm out to Hermione. "Come here, sweetheart."

Hermione wanted to share the moment with her Grandma, but stepping in would also mean, hugging her Professor. Minerva didn't take long to understand and reached out as well, inviting Hermione in. "Come here," she invited. "This is a family moment."

With watering eyes, Hermione joined them and brought her arms around both women. A family moment, indeed.

* * *

_Thanks to Bola for all her work and wonderful suggestions. You're great! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva McGonagall had watched her pupil during breakfast and noticed that she had barely touched her food. Now, as the girl stood up to leave the Great Hall, she finished her meal as well and quickened her walk to catch up with her charge right outside the Great Hall. "Don't look so sad, Miss Granger," she said not unkindly, as she finally reached Hermione.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione greeted, lacking her usual enthusiasm.

"She is not even gone yet," Minerva tried to comfort the sad girl. Hermione tried to smile, but Minerva saw immediately that the smile didn't reach her doleful eyes.

"Who isn't even gone yet?" The voice of the old woman instantly brought a smile to Hermione's face.

Hermione turned towards the sound and discovered her granny right behind her. She had been so busy forcing a smile on her face that she hadn't even noticed the woman coming towards them.

"Granny!" Hermione threw her arms around Emma, holding her in a tight embrace.

Emma returned the hug just as fierce. "Hey darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Hermione replied half heartedly, but Emma didn't quite believe her. A glance at the shaking head of her daughter confirmed her suspicion.

"Come and take a walk with me, my little one," she invited her granddaughter, then looked back at Minerva. "We can have a late lunch after we come back."

"Very well. Enjoy your walk." Minerva turned to leave, knowing that Hermione and Emma needed some time together.

"Come now, darling." Emma put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and guided her through the high doors, out of the castle, towards the lake. They walked in silence, each witch lost in her own little world of hope and sorrow. Seeing where Emma had lead her to, Hermione smiled softly. The bench where they first met and where they formed the initial shy bond between them.

Emma sat down, pulling her granddaughter with her, who rested her head on the old woman's shoulder, settling into her loving arms. For a while they just sat there, enjoying their closeness. It would be the last time they could share that kind of affection and the sense of loss was lingering in their minds. Emma would leave in the afternoon and while she was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed, it was painful to leave her girls behind. Especially Hermione's sadness ensured her that their goodbye wouldn't be a happy one and tugged at Emma's heart. It was still a mystery to her how she could love the girl so deeply, only having known her for such a short time, but she did.

Kissing the brown hair, highlighted by the sunlight peeking in through the old trees, she whispered, "We'll see each other again, my little girl."

Hermione nodded, but remained silent. She knew her voice would break if she tried to speak. She had come to love Emma so much that it hurt her deeply that they would have to part in the afternoon. They might see each other again, but with the upcoming war and the mission she would accompany Harry on, together with Ron, her future was uncertain at best. There was no way of knowing if she would find comfort in her granny's arms ever again. Her hand went up to the pendant hanging around her neck. A Celtic tree of life, a symbol of hope. She would give it to Emma as a farewell present, hoping that it would comfort the old woman in dark and lonely hours to wear something so personal from her granddaughter close to her heart. Maybe it would be the only thing left to remind Emma of her love, if she wouldn't make it through the war. Hermione tried hard to keep her tears at bay, knowing she was fighting a lost battle.

Emma held her granddaughter securely in her arms, gently rubbing the girl's arm until she felt the dampness of Hermione's tears through her pullover. "Oh darling, please don't cry. This is not a goodbye for very long and in the meantime, we can write each other as often as you like." Tenderly she kissed the girl's head before she pulled back to look at Hermione. As soon as she laid eyes on Hermione's red and puffy ones, she felt her own eyes water and gathered her girl back into her arms and held on tightly. "I love you, my little one. That will always remain. You will write me, won't you?"

"I love you too, Granny." Hermione took a deep calming breath and placed a soft kiss on Emma's cheek. "I'll write so often that you'll get sick of me. I promise."

Emma stood and Hermione followed suit, slowly walking back to the castle with her. "I doubt that very much. It can get rather lonely when you live alone in a big house. You know you are more than welcome to visit and stay with me any time you want, don't you?" She stopped momentarily to make sure Hermione understood what she was saying. "Minerva and now you are my only family left and it is very important to me that you know that you'll always have a home you can return to when you feel like it. There are several rooms for you to use and decorate to your taste."

Hermione's face lit up with joy at the thought of having a family in the magical world. She loved her parents, but they were not part of her world and would never truly understand who she really was. They were visitors in her world as much as she was a visitor when she was with them. It was painful to feel the gap that had formed between them, but it was a truth neither she nor her parents could deny. Very soon she would have to send them away to keep them safe and thinking of her soon empty childhood home she whispered, "Rooms don't make a home, Granny. It is the people who wait there for you. It will be my home because you will be there."

Emma was so deeply touched by Hermione's words that her eyes were brimming with tears again until the first drop started running down her wrinkled cheek. She pulled her granddaughter into her arms and tightened her arms around her. "My sweet little darling, it is a piece of heaven to have you in my life now. A piece of heaven."

Xxx

"Minerva, please stop fretting. I am fine and if I need help, I will make sure to let you know."

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement at seeing Emma roll her eyes at her daughter. Their discussion had already lasted all the way through lunch and understanding both of them, Hermione made sure not to side with either of them, even when they asked her to. Emma had lived alone for so many years and now that she was able to see again, there was no reason to assume that she would need assistance now. On the other hand she could understand Minerva's concern all too well, because she felt very much the same. Emma wasn't young anymore and although there was a House Elf to run the manor, it was a big house with many stairs. It didn't feel right to allow Emma to live there all alone, but Hermione knew it was more because of the guilt nagging at their hearts, than Emma's ability to return to the life she was used to.

With an annoyed huff, Minerva followed her mother in standing up. "Are you sure you've packed everything?"

A tender expression graced Emma's face as she reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek. "I've everything I need and now it is time for me to go. Will you two walk with me to the gate?" She turned to look at Hermione, who moved to stand beside her grandmother now. The girl just nodded, not trusting her voice. She didn't want to cry again, but it was hard work.

Hermione was glad that Minerva stepped in. "Of course we will." With a flick of her wand she sent the bags ahead of them to the gates.

Emma put her hand gently on Hermione's shoulder, keeping her close to her. She would miss her girl terribly and wanted to make every moment until her departure count. When they left the castle behind and it became unlikely that a pupil would see them, Emma took her daughter's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Having both of her girls so close by, Emma took the chance to make sure both of them would be all right without her. "My darlings, I want you to promise me something."

Minerva and Hermione simultaneously raised an eyebrow, causing the old woman to chuckle softly. "You two are so alike," she stated amused and stopped walking to make sure her girls paid close attention. "I know your teacher-pupil situation is a little awkward, but you are family now. I want you to promise me that you will continue to see each other outside of the classroom. I know the two of you shared a bond before I arrived here and I would very much like to see it blossom. Can you promise me that?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She would love to spend more time with her mentor, but she didn't want the busy woman to feel obliged to spend time with her. She was surprised when Minerva McGonagall took her hand for a moment to squeeze it. "I would suggest tea on Saturday evenings if you have time," she said, secretly pleased at the prospect of spending more time with Hermione.

"I'd love to come," the girl confirmed, a shy smile on her lips. It was somehow surreal to be so at ease with the stern Head of House, but in any case, very special in a good way.

"So you promise?" Emma asked, needing to hear the words from her girls.

Hermione was the first to say them. "I promise." She placed a quick kiss on her grandmother's cheek before listening to Minerva's promise.

Once they reached the grand gates they stopped and Hermione reached around her neck to remove her chain with the Celtic tree of life symbol. Wordlessly she put it around her grandma and hugged her tightly. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "May it remind you of how much I love you, especially when you feel lonely," she whispered, not letting go of the elder woman.

Emma started rocking her little girl. "My sweet darling, I know I am in your heart as much as you are in mine." She wanted to say that she didn't need a reminder, but having lived through many a lonely hour, she knew it would be a lie. "It means very much to me to have something from you with me every day." She pulled back and took Hermione's face between her hands and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead . "I love you very much, my darling, and I am counting the days until you come home to me. In the meantime I've got something for you." The elder witch held out her hand and a cute little Tawny Owl landed on it with a soft hoot. As if she knew that Hermione would be her new friend, she looked at the girl with big, wise eyes.

"This is Holly. I know you don't have an owl and it would be too suspicious to use my owl and have it flying in first to you and then to Minerva during breakfast. With the upcoming war in mind, we don't want to make it common knowledge that you are so close to Minerva and me." Emma knew it was just the right thing to get for her granddaughter when she looked into her astonished eyes.

"Granny, that is..." She was at a loss for words. All she could do was stare at the beautiful small animal. "Thank you so much." Obviously wanting to get closer to her new owner, Holly spread her wings and hopped onto Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione reached up and stroked Holly's soft belly with the back of her index finger. "Hello there, little one," she greeted her small friend who moved a little closer to Hermione's cheek in return, pressing her soft head against Hermione's face.

"It looks like you'll get along very well." Emma gently patted the owls head. "I expect to see you soon with my first letter."

Now it was Minerva's turn to say goodbye to her mother. They embraced each other for a long moment, whispering words of farewell Hermione didn't understand. Emma kissed her daughter and stepped back to look at her. "Take care of our little girl, Minerva. She is still so young and will need your guidance." Then she turned to look at Hermione. "And you, my little darling, keep an eye on Minerva. Don't let her push you away and frighten you off by all the high walls she built around herself. She needs your care as much as you need hers."

Minerva was about to protest when she was stopped by Emma's raised hand. "Don't, my love. We both know Mummy is always right."

The old woman took a deep breath then. "I think I should go now."

"Hang on," Minerva interrupted. "I've got something for you, too." She pulled two framed photographs out of her robe pocket and handed one of them to her mother and the other one to Hermione.

"I never knew you took a photo of that," Emma whispered, wiping a tear away at the sight of the captured scene: Hermione sleeping trustingly in the arms of her peaceful looking grandma. The old woman placed another tender kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I can't thank you enough for that, my love."

Hermione looked at her professor with teary eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice hoarse from the emotions she felt.

"I'm leaving now before I change my mind. I love you both very much, my darlings. I can't wait to have you home with me." She reached out and tenderly wiped Hermione's tears, kissed both of her girls one last time and then she was gone.

New tears were running down Hermione's face. She hated goodbyes.

Seeing the girl's misery, Minerva gathered her into her arms, careful not to disturb Holly who cuddled a little closer to her new friend's cheek to comfort her.

"It's all right, Hermione. You'll see her again," she tried to comfort.

When the girl calmed down a little, she took her hand and started walking up to the castle with her. "Seeing as we are both orphaned now, it seems we'll have to stick together from now on." Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand. "I suggest we start with some tea."

That brought the first real smile in two days to the young woman's face and a satisfied hoot from Holly. They were family now after all.

~ The End ~

* * *

_I'd like to thank Bola for all her work and time. I wouldn't be able to write without her greatly appreciated help. Thanks dear! Xx_

_I really hope you enjoyed the story and before you ask, yes, there will be a sequel. Thank you to all the very nice people who left reviews :)_


End file.
